yu yu hakusho high school trauma
by princess.red3
Summary: yusuke is a detective, investigating a school, Sarayashiki high. Kurama and Hiei are a teachers. What happens when two evil fangirls gets involved? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Yu Yu Hakusho high school trauma

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho or Zainab. She's my friend at school and she asked if she could play some sort a of evil character so here she is. And I am princess red

It is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me

Warning: yaoi

Critiques are more than welcome

**The new boy**

Yusuke's POV:

Hello people! I, Yusuke Urameshi am on a new case! Today I'm going to this school called Sarayashiki high; pacifier breadth said that demonic energy has been felt within the premises, so here I am, a normal transfer student going to school. 'Hey! Yusuke!' I heard a voice; it was my annoying, preppy assistant, botan. She's the grim reaper, believe it or not! 'Wait for me!' she voiced again, of course, I don't give a damn, and so I walked on. She just "arrrghed" and followed. Oh! Here we are! Hope there are cute girls in there

Third person view:

As the detective neared the school gate, he received many smiles and greetings. And to all the readers' surprise, he actually greeted back! He killed some time roaming about the school campus, before hearing the bell ring.

His guide told him to wait outside the classroom until the teacher calls him in. so he did.

The teacher, Miss Zainab Rehman, asked him in shortly afterwards. She had waist length, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, with rosy pink lips and pale white skin. She wore a high neck; half sleeved black t-shirt and royal blue jeans.

As yusuke walked in, he introduced himself and had a seat beside quite a pretty face, Keico Yukimura, the brown haired girl.

Moments later, the bell started ringing and Miss Rehman walked out,

Outside the classroom,

'Zainab Rehman to princess Red, come in, princess Red' she stated in a walky-talky 'our plan is going smoothly. Yusuke has entered the class!' 'Very well' stated a voice from the other line, 'now we just have to wait for Minamino sensei to come, and ye can get them paired!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu Yu Hakusho high school trauma**

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho.

Warning: yaoi

I received but one review, and I appreciate the criticism, and I'll be careful so as to not repeat my mistakes. Thank you.

**Redhead Yokai: As A Teacher?**

The girls in the classroom squealed "eeeeeeeeep! Next class is biology"

Yusuke asked his new friend Kuwabara, 'what's with biology?' at this, he got quite a jealous reply, 'I don't know, what is it with these girls!' he snorted, 'they think Minamino-sensei is hot! Can you believe it?'

-'why not?'

-'he practically looks like a girl!'

-'he's hot and he looks like a girl?'

-'yes'

-'great'

-'why?'

-'cause I'm bi'

-'not you too….'

The carrot top completed with a sigh, and as he did, a man with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes walked in, he looked perfect in the black suit, he had on, and his walk was as alluring as a kitsune should be.

He reached the desk, and said, 'ohayo gosaimasu', in a deep, sexy voice. At this the students replied, some even gasped and squealed. Then the class began. The students were given a short theory test and since it was Yusuke's first day at school, he was asked to read through the text book. But knowing our detective, he of course spent his 'precious' time eyeing the redhead. 'He really is hot', ht stated under his breath, 'wonder if I'll be jailed for seducing a teacher'. He then shifted his half lidded gaze toward the window, thought of something, and blushed. This was unfortunately noticed by the fox, his blushing and the high concentration of spirit energy which he 'forgot' to hide while daydreaming. He looked at Yusuke, then proceeded toward him, and asked with a smile, 'having any problem Mr. Urameshi?'

Yusuke got back to his senses, quickly nodded and randomly pointed at a line that read 'carnivorous plants are partly autotrophic' Minamino was lost in his own train of thoughts, 'judging from his high amount of spiritual energy, and the way he quickly masked it just now, is he a detective?' he was interrupted by the raven haired boy's sudden call 'sensei?'. The redhead blinked and gazed at the book, then shook his head and began explaining 'well, plants like the pitcher plant, can synthesize their food with the help of carbon dioxide and sunlight, but they are deprived of nitrogen, which they extract from insects, that's why they are called 'partly autotrophic', do you get it?' he asked, after explaining. But to his disappointment, Yusuke payed zero attention. He was too busy thinking of what he would do to the fox if he somehow got him drugged in a room all alone, he was practically drooling, and he let his ki loose again. The redhead felt it, but decided to keep quiet for the time being. He started taking up the papers as he heard the bell ring, when he was done, he walked out.

Some students claimed to have seen an evil spirit on the window sill, this rang Yusuke's bell; he rushed to the window and what faced him had totally widened his eyes…...

A cliff hanger, I guess.


End file.
